Shin Kobayashi
Shin Kobayashi is currently the Lieutenant of the 1st Squad of the Gotei 13. Appearance Shin appears to be in his mid 20s. He is approximately 6'0" with a muscular frame (like Hisagi's). He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with a white obi sash. He has no real discerning marks save for 2 tatoos that are otherwise hidden by his shihakusho. They are 2 beautifully caligraphied tatoos down his left arm which reads 宁静 ("Serenity"), and another on his right arm reading 拳 ("Fist"). He is generally seen with a pleasant smile, although his hazel eyes tend to be more slit-like (similar to Gin's when they are open). He is ambidexterous, although he normally holds his Zanpakuto in his left hand. Personality To be elaborated on later. History Shin Kobayashi grew up in a shady area of Rukongai alongside his childhood friend Kouyou|http://seireitei.wikia.com/wiki/Lorcian_Kouyou. At some point some passing Shinigami noticed Lorcian's higher than average spiritual energy and offered to take her and train her. Although this would leave Shin alone, he attempted to talk her into it, as it was a brilliant opportunity and a way so that she would obtain a better life than what the two had been going through at that point. Shin enjoyed the stories and food that Lorcian would bring to her, and was devastated when they had to say their goodbye. He never held it against her as he knew this would some day happen. However, the loneliness started to slowly make him bitter. part of Shin's history will come soon Shin then made the decision to enter the Shino Academy and become a Shinigami, following in Lorcian's footsteps. It wasn't easy for him, as at that point it was hard to make friends. But that did not seem to be much of a problem, as he got through the Academy and graduated in only 2 years. Shin's skills in Hoho especially allowed him to enter the 2nd Division as the 5th Seat. Story In the Gotei 13 he surprisingly developed many strong relationships. He was reunited with Lorcian, and their friendship rekindled into something more. In many ways it was this that turned around his cold, solitary demeanor. His time with the 2nd squad allowed him to make friends with all the members, most especially Hayato|http://seireitei.wikia.com/wiki/Jentoru_Hayato, Kagechi|http://seireitei.wikia.com/wiki/Kagechi_Yorutora, and Seat Ryouich|http://seireitei.wikia.com/wiki/Ryouichi_Gensaii. He would never forget their overwhelming support for him when he was given the promotion to the 1st Squad Lieutenant. And in the tradition of the Squad 2 - Squad 1 relationship, he continues to consider himself close and loyal to his Squad 2 bretheren. More to continue soon. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Tenmiko (天巫女, Heavenly Shrine Maiden). Wakizashi sized (40 cm long blade), ornate flower-like tsuba, with a black binding. http://daskuehl.deviantart.com/art/Katana-107628929%7CPicture Picture for reference (by daskuehl) *'Shikai:' It's release command is Tsugikomu (注ぎ込む, "Imbue"). Shin runs his hand along the blade of his wakizashi. He stores part of his Reiryoku on the blade and it concentrates his Reiatsu into the blade, increasing it's cutting capability and strength. This can vary depending on how much energy is stored. If Shin uses any of his abilities the "imbue" disappears and he must recharge his blade, again cutting into his Reiryoku. There is a maximum limit to how much of his own Reiryoku he can invest into his shikai. *'Abilities:' :: Kaihō (解放, Release): The stored energy is completely released from the tip of the blade in a concentrated beam (think Byakurai). The strength is less, due to the energy having to travel. This ability is one of the fastest in Seireitei and cannot miss it's intended target (can be countered by illusions). If the target is fast enough (faster than Shin), they can move in a way that forces a graze by this ability. This technique can be stopped by Bakudo # 81. Dankū if the target is fast enough (tied at least) and skilled enough in Kido (mastery). :: Inori o Wakare (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer): Using the very tip of his blade he can leave behind a mark that consumes the stored energy in his blade and imparts it at the location. The mark looks like an ethereal flower (aesthetics). He can detonate the mark simply by snapping his fingers. This is his strongest attack. The damage/effect depends on the position and relative depth of the mark in the target's body as well as the level of imbue used on the blade prior to contact. He may make multiple marks without detonation to "stack" the damage versus stronger targets, these require multiple imbues. *'Bankai' (Not Yet Achieved): Hatsudou Miko Tenjoukai Jinmon (発動巫女天上界神門, Shrine Maiden Invoke Celestial Heaven's Gate) : Tenmiko begins to glow hot white like a tongue of fire. Shin stabs his palm with it, resulting in a massive Reiatsu explosion. When he next appears the sleeves on his shihakusho have been blown of, showing his 2 tattoos and revealing he is armed with 2 Katar style weapons on each hand. : Abilities to yet be revealed.